


Take Your Breath Away

by Maetel



Series: The Young Eagle [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Agoraphobia, Anxiety Attacks, Arno is a Master Assassin, Can contain OCCness, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not following the main story, attempted dirty talk, mature content, shameful pwp actually, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maetel/pseuds/Maetel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgard is a proud, loyal young Assassin. He is stubborn, but does his job right.<br/>But an Assassin can't fight his own anxieties, his own little demons.<br/>Luckily for him, his beloved Master comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> My computer freezed three time while writing this, sorry for any typos.  
> Anyway I'm thinking of doing a collection of short fics with my Assassin, Edgard, guided by our lovely Arno Dorian. I WON'T follow the game's plot in any way and use it's characters aside from Arno, nor I will give spoilers since I do not have the game (yet).  
> I do not own Arno or the game, they all belong to Ubisoft.  
> Edgard Gautier is mine though.  
> Critiques are very welcome, just be polite <33  
> I really, really hope you like it! Please enjoy!
> 
> For those who wants to know:  
> Ma chère: my dear  
> Mon amour: my love  
> Mon Dieu: my God  
> Merde: shit

" _The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear._ "  
\-- **H.P. Lovecraft**

 

His mission could have been easier. A lot so. It was a simple task. Get to the chapel, wait for target, kill the bastard. He would then go back to the Brotherhood and annouce his success. Everyone would tell him that he did good. He would pass the rest of the night reading a book or getting annoyed by some new novices too young to sleep early.  
But no, no, everything just _needed_ to go wrong. Apparently, his target had a change of mind that night. The man usually prayed for about fifteen minutes before returning home to his presumably lovely wife. All he had to do was just hide there and wait for the right moment. Instead, he found out that the guy was now attendind a party, one of those luxurious, full of people parties. He was a proud young man, but he had limits too. He would get nervous in crowds, his old fears surfacing, making him feel lost, confused.

He was still..training on that part, failing miserably, even if he was to stubborn to admit it out loud. And now he found himself there, looking down at the mass of people drinking, laughing and dancing the night away. He swallowed nervously, as he knew that he would have to be among them to reach his target. The chubby man was at the end of the enourmous terrace, totally the other side from him, chatting playfully with young girls who giggled every now and then.

Thinking about slipping through warm bodies, muttering excuses while trying to keep his breathing in check, made his vision blur slightly.  
He couldn't stand all of that, he was not ready, and he was very well aware of it. But he couldn't go back to his Brothers empy handed just because he had an issue with crowds.  
And he had to act quickly, if his target made his way back home, all the run he did that night would have been in vain.  
Taking a deep breath, e started to descend from the roof he was on, making his way quickly to the ground.  
Keeping his head low, face hidden by the hood, Edgard started to walk slowly torward the joyous crowd.  
To his surprise, things were going smoothly, those people were decent enough to put themselves apart to let him pass without problems.  
But good things never last long, and as soon as the crowd closed around him to enjoy the fireworks that suddenly started booming in the sky, he started to nervous.  
His breathing got ragged and his robes started to feel tight and oppressive around his body. Loosening up his blue scarf, his head was frantically spinning around now, looking for an escape point. Edgard was fervently wishing he could just fly over their heads and disappear into the night, loose himself into the fresh, chilly air when he heard women screaming loudly.

He turned around to the source of the screams, and he soon found out they came from the end of the terrace. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a very familiar blue coat moving quickly through the crowd, right in his direction. The young man didn't have time to speak, as a big gloved hand grabbed his upper arm, taking him away forcefully.  
Some people were running, some other gasping and murmuring terrified words, not daring to move, as they watched them make their way out. The grip on his arm softened as soon as the reached a dark alley. The man who brought him away turned around to face him, a serious look on his face.  
Edgard fidget nervously, eyes darting around everywhere but not to his Master's face.  
"You should have stopped" the older man then said, tone low but not yet angry.  
The blonde haired man did not answer immediately, but he now was making eye contact.  
"I..." he then spoke "I thought I could handle this"  
"You thought wrong." Arno said with a harder tone "You should know your limits, I always tell you this"  
Edgard bowed his head. There was no point in being stubborn, he knew it well. He acknowledged he was unskilled. Impulsive and unskilled.  
He raised his head again when his Master's hand patting his hooded head, smiling.  
"I know you did it for a good reason, but next time you should rely on the help of others." he said calmly. "Now, let us head back" putting a hand on the younger's shoulder, the two started to walk silently side by side.

The fireplace in the hall was lit, when they returned. Red flames were warming the room, setting a nice, quiet atmosphere.  
They silently got rid of their belongins, the only sounds were the shuffling on their clothes and the metallic ones of their weapons.  
Edgard was unfolding his scarf when he was suddendly grabbed from behind, hands skimming form chest to abdomen.  
"I saw you before, at the party" the other started, using a seducing low tone right in his ear "A troubled soul trying to get his task done"  
The younger man moaned softly when Arno's hand gripped the front of his pants, strongly "So cute, I couldn't wait to get my hands on you"  
The Master Assassin took his lobe into his mouth, sucking and licking eagerly. "Couldn't wait to have you writhing and squirming in my arms" his tone was dangerously low, making the younger man shiver with growing desire.  
"A-Arno.." was all the blonde could manage to say, his Master's hands taking full control on depriving him of his robes. His head was already spinning, body hot with fervent anticipation. He didn't event noticed that he now was laying down near the warm fireplace.  
The other licked his jaw with wantonly, while his hands worked quickly on the blue scarf, making it restrain Edgards wrists. Once done, he raised a bit to take a long look of the body writhing under him.  
Being with with for a while now, he found out that Arno was the rough type of lover in bed. The blonde always enjoyed that, being led to immesurable pleasure everytime they made love to each other. He was dominant, fierce, seductive but sweet at the same time. Edgard watched him in awe, taking his clothes off slowly while smirking seductively to him. If Arno was rough, he sure was impatient.  
But he couldn't move, couldn't reach out and touch that beaufitul body displayed in front of him. He squirmed instinctively, moving his hips a bit.  
"Patience, _ma chère_ " he leaned down to murmur into his ear, making him shiver. "I want to savour you" his hot breath was now on his throat, Arno's mouth biting and sucking the tender flesh. The younger man closed his eyes, moaning deeply as his Master placed his lips on a nipple, nibbling hard. His hands were quickly stripping him of his clothes, as if to show that he was eager too, despite his words.  
Experienced, calloused hands were caressing him delightfully, touching his sweet spots that made him writhe with pleasure.

Fingertips were soon brushing his hardness, exploring his lenght in torturing slow movements. Edgard was biting his lower lip, muffling his moans.  
The Master Assassin's finger then went further down, pressing teasingly at the tiny hole.  
"More.." his voice was low, full of want and desire.  
It was when his blue eyes looked at him, with those sweetly parted lips that he complied happily, quickly moistening a finger before pushing it inside him slowly.  
He watched his lover's expression carefully, giving him time to adjust at the instrusion. Rough sex was indeed good, but he did not want to hurt his precious novice.  
Though Edgard was all but hurting that moment, moaning and moving his hips to gain more contact. The other smirked, kissing him while another fingers joined the other, his groan muted by the kiss. Arno started to set a moderate pace, pushing in and out the core of his novice. Making him writhe in ecstasy, call his name between gasps, as his fingers touched that incredible spot that made his see white.  
"Arno..please" he murmured looking at him again. Well, who was he to say no.  
Taking his fingers out of that warm entrance, Arno shifted their bodies to take position between his legs. He kissed him sloppily and briefly, before entering him gently with a shallow thrust.  
Edgard was in pure bliss, his moans growing loud and lewd, filling his Master's ears with pleasure. The man immediately started a quite fast pace, going hard into that body he loved so much.  
The blonde was almost screaming incoherent words, some were appreciations other were pleads. He stopped altogether, feeling one hand that went to his throat, gripping not too hardly.  
"Breath for me" he whispered hotly on his lips, halting his movements "So everytime you'll panic, you _will_ remember this" and, kissing him again, roughly, his hips started moving suddenly, setting a moderate pace.  
Edgard moaned in the kiss, feeling Arno's long fingers on his throat strenghten the grip everytime his hips went deep inside him, hitting that wonderful spot the Master always found easily.

His head felt really light, and even if his lungs were already starting to ache slightly, it was a pleasurable pain.  
Arno's thrusts were becoming more relentless, his pace faster than before. His hand was still on the blonde's throat, the grip loosening from time to time. Edgard's face was an incredible sight: Deliciously flushed cheeks. Red lips departed and oh so full. Blue half-lidded eyes staring at him in ecstasy, moaning his name like a desperate prayer. He let go of his throath, letting his partner breath normally again, and earning a chocked gasp when his hips jerked, rhythm becoming more erratic, thrusts like delicious stab in the core of his body.  
Edgard was scraming his name, over and over, making him feel so proud. Sometimes he would moan loudly " _Mon Dieu!_ " or " _Merde!_ ", sweet, erotic gasps mixing with curses with each movement of his hips.  
"Come, Edgard. Come for me" he said, licking his now slightly bruised neck "Let it go, _mon amour_ " The younger man gave one final, lustful scream before arching his back and coming all over their toned stomachs. Arno followed him a few thrusts later, filling him completely. Their body went limp and their breaths slowing down bit by bit, Arno almost collapsing on his young novice. He carefully came out of him, taking his coat forgotten on the ground to cover the warm bodies. Edgard was alredy fast asleep, his face still flushed but so peaceful and satisfied. The Master Assassin smiled with tenderness, kissing his sweaty blonde hair gently.  
"We will get through your fear, my love, don't you worry" he whispered softly before resting his head near his, sleep arriving soon after.


End file.
